A conventional support poles has some drawbacks. For example, it is inconvenient to adjust the angle of the support pole as desired; the overall size of the support pole is big, which is inconvenient for storage and carrying; in order to allow a certain degree of deformation for adjusting the angle of the support pole, the support pole is composed of soft tubes. When in use, the support pole may shake and is not stable, so the user needs to re-adjust the location of the support pole many times. Accordingly, the inventor of the present invention has devoted himself based on his many years of practical experiences to solve these problems.